Zycra
Zycra is an enthusiastic, fun-loving and excitable fire succubus. She has the appearance of a young beautiful woman with long black hair, most of the time tied in a long, flowing pony tail, adorned by two pairs of small horns. She has captivating amber slitted eyes, long pointy ears, red bat-like wings and a fairly tanned skin. She wears her family tattoo on her upper left arm. The youngest member of the Zordford family, Zycra is energetic, almost always wearing a big grin on her face. She lives in the intensity of the moment, giving priority to her own amusement, loving nothing more than being the center of attention. She is a social individual and, despite being a demon, is generally warm and tolerant of everyone without prejudices. The concept of personal space holds little value to her however. She will treat mostly everyone as a friend unless they proved otherwise. Zycra is chaotic, even for a succubus. She is always thinking about random new ways to have fun and tricking others, and can have a kind of twisted sense of humor. She might act perfectly naturally while plotting something to mess with you. She doesn't means wrong most of the time but she can sometimes be hurtful to others without realizing it. She's not unsympathetic but she's often too stubborn and proud to apologize and recognize her wrongs. Rather manipulative by nature, it's not unusual for Zycra to use her talent for twisting words to confuse and trick others when she wants to obtain something. She can be forceful at times, resorting to blackmail or other nasty methods. Zycra doesn't like rules in general, seeing them as inconveniences, and won't hesitate to cheat her way through a situation once she sees an opening and if the situation call for it. That said, she likes challenges and games, but will do whatever is necessary to win, in a fair way... or not! Tomboyish by nature, her natural abundance of energy and adventurous spirit gives Zycra the need to keep moving, and rarely stays in the same area for extended periods of time. She normally leaves Hell once in a while to visit other worlds, and likes to respond to summons as an excuse to do it as well. Abilities As a fire succubus, Zycra is a good spell caster with the natural abilities and features of her race; powerful wings allowing her to fly, a complete immunity to heat, and an innate mastery of fire magic, including an hybrid powerful blue fire able to consume magic from the environment. Zycra's eyes are also slightly hypnotic. One of her most potent ability is a draining kiss, allowing Zycra to absorb the magic and part of the stamina of the person she kisses. Depending of the duration of the kiss and amount of power from her victim, they will either start to feel dizzy and unable to use their powers for a while, or will completely be sucked dry, leaving their magic pool sealed for an even longer period of time, and the user completely exhausted or worse. Zycra doesn't really stands out in physical strength though, and is pretty much an average fighter. In combat, she prefers to fight keeping her distance rather than coming close to her enemies. It's interesting to note that Zycra is really skilled using her very long tongue, even by succubi standards. Her tongue can reach more than 30 feet long (close to her belly button), and she has learned to move it with great precision, almost like a third arm, twisting in a number of strange serpentine ways. Hunting Habits Zycra is quite open when it comes to food but has a particular interest for humans, especially those radiating negative energy ("ragers" and power-hungry individuals being her favorite). However in Felarya she isn't used to live in the jungle, and doesn't make a very good huntress compared to more gifted predators. She prefers to lies and wait for opportunities rather than actually going hunting around, preferring easy lone targets over big groups. She doesn't mind to chase a prey, but not for too long. She makes good use of her long tongue to catch a prey, loving to toy with them for a while. In some cases she could probably catch a prey the "normal" way, but she simply finds it funnier that way. While Zycra is not really what you would call a "safe" predator, she is not the most voracious one out there. She won't over-indulge if she is not hungry, preferring to play and have fun with a prey she may have found and giving them a good scare in the process. Zycra's stomach tends to work as a magic sponge, not nullifying completely the ability to cast spells, but quickly draining the prey's magic to do so. Obviously, trying to cast spells at the walls would generally tend to accelerate the process, unless you are confident enough with ice or cold based magic to make her feel sick. * Zycra belongs to Vaderaz. Contact Category:Characters Category:Succubus Characters